un poeme ou : comment se déclarer sans un mot
by Solealuna
Summary: Quand Sweets demande un poème a nos deux amis , Booth ne montre pas le poème qu'il a écrit en premier mais malgré ça , il tombe entre le mains de Tempérance . Comment va t elle réagir ? pas de spoiler et guimauve a souhait je vous aurais prévenu
1. un poeme de lui pour elle

Bon aller je continue sur ma lancée , il pleut j'envoie une deuxieme histoire . En esperant que ça vous plaira . Tres gnan gnan mais j'adore la guimauve .

**Je suis accro a elle **

**a ses yeux trop beaux pour être réels**

**a ses boucles soyeuses**

**a sa bouche envieuse**

_Elle fait tourner la tête _

_c'est une sorte de drogue ,_

_qu'on la voit dans une fête ,_

_ou dans une morgue _

**Une fois qu'on y a gouter **

**on ne peut plus s'en passer**

**j'y ais gouter **

**je ne peux plus m'en passer**

_Comment l'enlever de ma vie ?_

_Elle en perdrait tout bonheur _

_Comment lui dire que je l'aime ? _

_elle ne croit pas aux âmes sœurs_

**Moi je crois aux anges **

**depuis que je l'ai croisé**

**Depuis que j'ai croisé ce mélange**

**d'intelligence et de beauté**

_Elle m'emmène de l'autre coté de la Terre _

_juste en ouvrant les paupières_

_et je ne peux trouver le repos _

_qu'en m'imaginant toucher sa peau_

**Je l'aime plus que tout , **

**Bones , ne réfléchis pas **

**Il y a un nous **

**que tu le veuilles ou pas .**

_De quoi as tu peur ?_

_je t'aime moi _

_et je veux ton bonheur_

_si possible avec moi _

**Alors , tentons notre bonheur**

**Pour le meilleure et pour le pire **

**on a vécu assez pour le pire **

**ne reste plus qu'a trouver le meilleur**

_Tu es la femme de ma vie _

_mon ame soeur , ma raison de vivre_

_mes jours et mes nuits ,_

_mon sourire et mon rire_

**tu es tout simplement ma vie .**

**Booth **

_Elle la connaissait par cœur a présent . Et toutes ses phrases résonnaient dans sa tête . Sweet leur avait demandé d'écrire un poème sur leur partenaire . Bien sur il avait écrit un petit poème comme elle , disant qu'il aimait sa compagnie et leurs disputes , mais quelque jours plus tard , elle était venu dans son bureau et avait vu , a coté de la corbeille , un morceau de papier qui l'intrigua et qu'elle lut dans son bureau ;_

_Je t'aime moi.._

_Bon sang .. le pensait il ? Son coté rationnel , encore et toujours lui , lui disait d'oublier ce poème o combien beau et de faire comme si elle ne savait rien . Mais un autre coté , celui que Booth avait fait grandir , celui de son cœur , lui disait plutôt de foncer , que c'était l'occasion de lui dire . Ou de l'écrire. Écoutant cette deuxième partie , elle saisit une feuille et commença a écrire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur . Elle se relu une dizaine de fois puis partit pour le FBI . Il n'était pas la , tant mieux , elle mis son poème dans le dossier qu'elle devait lui donner qu'elle posa sur son bureau et tourna les talons . Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps ._

_**Voilà qu'en pensez vous ? Je tient a préciser que ce poeme est entièrement de moi ( au cas ou certains auraient des doutes .) Cela mérite t il une suite ? Ou pas ? Laissez moi des coms ; ) bsx et merci de me lire .**_


	2. poeme d'elle pour lui

**Alors a l'unanimité je fais une suite ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

_Booth s'écroula sur son fauteuil , il en avait marre de Hacker , de Cullen , il en avait marre de tout . Il n'avait pas dormit cette nuit et la seule chose qui lui donnait le sourire , c'était sa partenaire qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 3 jours . Il vit le dossier poser sur son bureau et l'ouvrit . Il vit un morceau de papier plié en quatre sur le rapport des blessures , il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'écriture de sa Bones et commença a lire :_

**Booth , je dois vous parler**

**ou vous écrire , comme vous voulez**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots **

**mais j'essaye de faire du beau .**

**.**

**J'ai vu votre poème**

**pas celui lu chez le psy **

**non l'autre poème**

**celui abandonné ici**

**.**

**Que vous ne l'ayez pas montrer au gamin**

**mais moi je suis votre amie , ayez confiance en moi **

**Je sais que je vous ais repoussé **

**et j'en suis vraiment désolée **

**.**

**Mais Booth , je suis effrayée**

**J'ai peur de ne pas vous combler**

**Peur de vous faire souffrir**

**Peur de vous voir partir **

**.**

**Je sais que l'on peut s'aimer  
**

**Et nous laisser emporter  
**

**Par ce sentiment d'amour  
**

**Qui nous a uni un jour… **

**.**

**Mais comment savoir ce qu'est l'amour ?**

**Comment savoir si tout ça est bien **

**Si l'etre aimé nous appartient **

**ou va partir pour toujours ?**

.

**J'ai besoin de vous .**

**Vous etes mon pere et mon frere**

**J'ai envie de vous **

**vous etes mon ''toujours ''**

**.**

**alors je vais vous le dire**

**je m'offre a vous **

**pour le meilleur et pour le pire **

**je ne veux que vous**

**.**

**vous aussi **

**croyez moi**

**vous etes ma vie **

**alors courez me prendre dans vos bras**

**Bones **

_**I**l eut du mal a respirer , _

_il se pinça plusieurs fois ,pour voir si il rêvait  
_

_puis se leva en titubant_

_puis courut a pas de géant_

_un sourire béat sur les lèvres  
_

_il était fier_

_il était amoureux _

_sa promise l'aimait_

_Que demander de mieux ?_

_Il prit sa voiture ,_

_fonça dans les rues _

_et arriva a l'institut_

_maintenant il était sur_

_Que quelques pas _

_le séparait de celle que son coeur avait toujours voulu_

_**qu'en dites vous ? Moi je le trouve moins bien que le premier . Vous voulez le dernier chapitre ? Ou pas ? Laissez des com's ; )**_


	3. un poeme d'eux

**3eme et dernier chapitre il sera court car je ne suis pas tres inspirée ... mais ne vous en faites pas , je me rattraperais dans mes prochaines fictions !**

_Apres quelques minutes de route , il se gara dans le parking de l'institut . Il se sentit totalement stupide ... Il souffla longuement avant de sortir de sa belle voiture et de marcher doucement mais surement vers le bureau de sa Bones . Il passa devant la plateforme mais ne fis pas attention aux fouines qui s'y trouvaient . Il souffla une dernière fois avant de frapper a la porte vitrée et de l'ouvrir , le cœur battant . Elle sursauta et leva la tête de son travail .. qui n'était pas très intéressant et croisa son regard . Elle lui posa des questions silencieuses , alors que sa respiration augmentait ._

B: Hey

_Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire ._

T: Hey

_Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire d'autre , par ou commencer ? Alors le silence s'installa , pendant quelques secondes , aucun bruit ne se fit entendre , même dehors les oiseaux avaient cesser de chanter , attendant qu'ils ait fini . Il n'était pas venu pour la regarder sans rien dire ! Il s'avança de deux pas , après s'être levée , elle fit de même , leurs regards ne se détachèrent plus . _

B: Je ... j'ai lu votre ... poème ...

T: J'avais cru comprendre ...

_Le silence refit son apparition . C'était vraiment pas le moment de fuir . Plus il attendrait plus ce serait difficile , il inspira puis referma la bouche . Cette fois ci , c'est elle qui parla la première ._

T: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir ecrit ça ?

B: Je ... j'en avait besoin ...

T:(voix suppliante ) Pourquoi ?

B: Vous m'avez repoussé ... je ... j'ai fait ça sans réfléchir , tout ce que contenait ma pensée est atterrit sur ma feuille...je ne pouvais définitivement pas le montrer au gamin ...

T: a mon avis il aurait fait une attaque .

_Ils se sourirent ... gentiment , un petit instant suffisant pour alléger l'atmosphère électrique de la pièce ._

B: est ce que c'était vrai ? Votre poème ?

T: Je crois . J'ai réfléchit le moins possible et les mots sont venus naturellement .

B: Il était magnifique . Je ... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ...Vous ne voulez que moi ?

T: Je pense que tu veux la meme chose que moi ...

B: vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

T: Avec beaucoup , beaucoup d'enfants .

B:

dis moi quoi faire

dis moi quoi dire

par ou commencer ?

Dois je te faire un poème ?

Dire que de toi je suis drogué ?

Ou tout simplement te dire je t'aime ?

_Elle sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de lui . Il sourit . Jusqu'à le frôler et puis elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque et le regarda intensément avant de déclarer :_

T:

enlève de ton visage cet air

qui n'appartient qu'a toi

arrête de faire des vers

et surtout embrasse moi .

Plus besoin de rime de poésie ou même de mots

le plus beau poème

est celui que le corps compose

pour dire '' je t'aime ''

pas besoin de prose

**voilà ... c'est pas genial hein ? Bno a une prochaine fois pour ma prochaine fiction Laissez des com's gros bisou ! ; )**


End file.
